


She's not a threat, she's special

by HaleArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleArgent/pseuds/HaleArgent
Summary: You are an omega, captured for Derek to be looked after because you are determined as a threat for some reasonTimeline: season 3a





	1. Capturing

It was a few years ago when you found Scott's pack. You were wondering around the west coast of US and found a little town called Beacon Hills, you were somehow drawn to it. Later you found out it wasn't just random, there was this tree stump called Nemeton.

When you got there you could feel the supernatural energy just flowing through you. One night you are walking home from work back to your small apartment when someone attacked you. He lifted you up against a brick wall and mumbled angrily "who are you?"  
"I'm no threat to you" you answered but he started crushing your trachea harder, you could barely breath  
"Who are you?" he repeated the question  
"Y/F/N" you answered, but the your voice was hoarse the words were not easy to make up  
"What?" he asked still crushing your trachea  
"I can't breath" you tried to tell him. He looked at you and realized that he was crushing your windpipe and eased his hold  
"I'm Y/N" you tried to catch your breath  
"What are you?" he asked but this time his voice was this time slightly less threatening  
"I am a living, now breathing creature. You might have heard of a species called human" you say sarcastically. He pushes you back to the brick wall. Timing has never been your strength  
"You don't smell human" he said. His voice had returned back to he threatening state  
"I may smell like coffee, I do work at this little coffee shop" you say trying your joking skills once again  
He took a knife out of his pocket and cut your cheek, it healed quickly "what are you?" he repeated  
"Wolf" you said and twisted his arm, you could hear his bones break and you started to run.

You didn't get far though since he had followers and one of them stopped you. He grabbed you in his arms and held you tightly so you couldn't run.  
"I could have handled her" you heard the same voice you were talking to before  
"Obviously you couldn't, that's why I have her, we need to take her to Derek" a guy's voice coming from a person holding you said  
"I'm not weak" the boy that held you against the wall looked like a little kid, he couldn't be older than a high school kid. The one holding you was bigger than him, and stronger.  
"Don't start that again. You are weaker than me, it is really clear since you are just a beta" the bigger one said and hurt his beta's feelings

They delivered to a big brick building, into a loft located in one of the top floors. In the loft there were not much of furniture.  
"Derek, we got the one you wanted" the kid yelled at the door  
"Liam, that is not really how you should talk to him, he is older and stronger than you" the bigger one says  
"But Scott" Liam whines  
"Derek, we need to get to school, early practice" Scott says quite loudly  
"I'll be right there" a voice from upstairs said  
"If you brought me here to get slaughtered, get on with it" you are getting impatient  
"You are not here to get killed, we just want to know things" an extremely attractive man said as he walks down the stairs. He stares at you for a while and you can't take your eyes off him either, mainly because you have never seen anyone as beautiful as him  
"Y/N, single, I think I can say that I am pretty awesome" you promoted yourself. You were never so subtle with small talk  
"Derek Hale" he didn't see so much trouble with his introduction, "you two have to watch over her, Jennifer is going to be here soon" he said while looking at Scott and Liam as he was the leader. His smelled nervous and his heart rate was high, how cute

"I am assuming that Jennifer is his, you know" you whisper to Liam and winked  
"Yeah" he whispers you back, "sorry you don't have a shot" he bumped your arm  
"Who says I don't" you said casually as you fixed your hair  
"I can hear you, and take her upstairs, there is a room for her" Derek commands  
"This got interesting" you said with a flirty smile and walked up to the stairs but no one follows you. "This is a really bad way to hold your hostages, I'm just saying" you rolled eyes, Scott pushes Liam to go with you  
"Why me? I'm the weaker one, physically, and mentally" Liam complains  
"I'm older, do what I say" Scott said and kicked Liam  
"She's hot and I am a weak minded teenager" Liam keeps complaining  
"Stop spending time with Peter" Derek says, you can feel his frustration with the younger ones, "you two can go after Erica and Isaac get back"  
"When is that?" Scott asks. 

Liam takes you to your room. It is actually quite nice comparing it to downstairs.  
"I can already tell that Jennifer is crazy" you laugh  
"She is my teacher" Liam says and sits on the bench that is in your room  
"If a guy looks like that, there are two types of chicks after him; hot and crazy ones and wanna-be mommies who want attractive children" you lay down on your floor  
"No offense but he has already dated the crazy chick, she was a serial killer who burned his family alive" Liam said and started to play with his phone.  
You could get information out of this kid, so you got up and walked up to him and sat on his lap.  
"I really like the sound of your voice" you run your fingers through his hair, "I want to feel it" you say seductively and place your other hand on his chest, "speak"  
"Well, um... I don't really know what to say right now" his heart rate is rising quickly, you can feel it when you lift your hand off his chest  
"You did just tell me something, you can keep talking about that" you whisper to his ear, he smells aroused  
"Kate was the aunt of Scott's girlfriend Allison, whose dad is a hunter who hunts werewolves. Allison's dad has a dad who also hunted them. His name is Gerard Argent, he is dying for cancer and he is sick at the nursing home, Scott forced Derek to bite Gerard hoping it would cure it but now he just spits black blood" he speaks fast  
"Thanks" you say and return to your floor, "if you could tell them that I'm an omega with no pack, I left after a nasty break up with the alpha. Besides, this room is way nicer and bigger than my tiny apartment, meaning that I have no reason to cause any trouble and could warn you Derek about the crazy bitch, it would mean a world to me" you say and show him your kindest smile

You didn't notice it before but your room had no windows in it, just drapes on the wall. You walk up to the closet, there was 3 t-shirts which were all clearly too big for you and one skirt. There were books though, they all looked old and none of them were published, just hand written.

You were alone for a few hours, and started to read the first book on the self, before two people you hadn't met before came knocking on the door. Guessing they were Isaac and Erica, the girl was pretty and her boobs were bigger than yours. The guy was tall and attractive but on the hotness scale, way lower than Derek.  
"Do you want something?" she asked with a nice smile  
"Is going to downstairs an option?" you ask  
They looked at each other and said "yes" at the same time  
"Great" you say and take the book with you

Downstairs you went to sit on the couch and asked for a snack, the blond bombshell went to get you something to eat  
"Can you sit here?" you asked the hot guy and he did, "thank you" you thanked him and started to lean against his shoulder as your read.  
Erica laughed at Isaac when she came to the room with food.  
By the time Derek came back with Jennifer you had reached the page 50 and had Erica giving you a foot massage.

"This is not what I meant when I told you to keep an eye for her" the disappointment on Derek's face was overwhelming. You put the book down and got up to introduce yourself to Jennifer. You walked up to her but before you could offer your hand for a shake Derek stepped in  
"Go to your room" his voice was commanding  
"I can't introduce myself to your crazy girlfriend?" you say with obvious fake pout on your face  
"You can't" he says looking down at you, "she is not crazy" he looks at Jennifer and smiles. Smiles were something that looked unnatural on his face  
"Are you sure?" you incline your upper body to see her, "the crazy spark sure is there"  
"Isaac, could you get your ass off that couch and take her to her room" Derek's smile had gone away. Isaac carried you upstairs and Erica came behind with your book

In your room you tried to have a conversation with those two but it was a dead end. You did manage to talk Isaac into staying, when Erica went to talk to Derek

"Is he always such a Sourwolf?" you ask Isaac, he is surprised by your choice of words  
"We actually have a guy who calls him that"  
"That Jennifer is crazy, I'm standing by that" you say as you lay down on your bed and look at the sealing, it is really high  
"She is nice and kinda hot" Isaac says and sits on your bed. You pull him to lay next to you on bed and put his hand under your neck  
"She might look nice and friendly but those ones are the craziest" you say and lean against his bicep. "How much do you wanna bet?" you ask  
"You are that confident of her being crazy?" Isaac looks surprised again  
"How does hundred sound?" you propose a deal  
"She is not crazy" Isaac says and shakes your hand  
"How are you going to pay?" you asked while peeking under his shirt to see what he was packing, "I don't suppose you just happen to have a hundred bucks just laying on your coffee table"  
"I don't suppose that you have either. Female, early 20's, works at a coffee shop" he listed your qualities that were obvious  
"I'm not a high school kid, who has no extra curricular activities, no chance of getting into a college. That pretty face of yours might get you a cougar though" you chuckled  
"A cougar like you?" he bumped your shoulder. You rolled your eyes  
"You might want someone who has the hundred bucks to pay"


	2. Waffles pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had been there for three weeks at this point and still they had a sitter for you, Peter...

_"I've been looking in the mirror all the time,_

_wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with lines_

_Ain't that the way love's suppose to be"_

You blasted on Derek's sound system and sang over the track with feeling, thinking you were alone at the loft making waffles. The pack had locked you in there when they left to fight some monster after you had fallen asleep, only to leave you with something much worse.

"Turn that down, there are others here too" the eye roll was implied, you couldn't see it but you could hear it. He pulled the chord out

"Finally someone is playing something you might enjoy as well and you have to go and ruin it" you went back to the kitchen

"It is actually ironic that you are singing that, almost as you'd want someone to sing about you, of course the 'Jessie' should be changed to Isaac, right"

"Isaac and I aren't dating, but it's funny you say that, almost as if you'd care" you sassed him

"Maybe I do" Peter walked to the kitchen almost behind you. You were still working on the waffles, but you had the coffee ready.

"I find it hard to believe" you turned away from the waffle iron but he had caged you, against the counter the iron was. "uhm... I can also feel something else hard" you said and avoided making any eye contact with the Hale in front of you

"Wonder what that might be" he pressed himself against you as he reached the coffee pot behind you and as he was taking it to the table he burned your hand, "oops sorry..." he falsely apologized, "a cold shower would probably ease the pain"

"I think you would have liked the next song on that playlist better, 'Go your own way'" you tried to push yourself out of the 'cage' only to fail

"How can I ever change things, that I feel, if I could, maybe I'd give you my world?" Peter quoted the song, "or in case you were the one singing; 'shacking up is all you want to do'"

"I was mainly referring to the title" you roll your eyes. The eye rolling skill is something that needs to be practiced if someone ever wants to not stand out around Hales

 

Peter takes a step back and leaves you alone when he hears the door opening

"Y/N, we're here" Scott announces

"I'm in the kitchen, if you smell something burnt, blame the babysitter." You can hear steps walking towards the kitchen, and feel someone's head peaking

"Are those waffles?" Isaac asks shyly

"Yes" you answer him with a sarcastic tone

"Well, can I have some?" he asks

"If you dare, I'm not the greatest cook" you try to scare him, but won't succeed

"Thanks" he takes a fork out of the drawer and the full plate of waffles, leaving you to look at him with horror in your eyes

 

"Waffles!" Stiles screamed out of excitement

"Go get your own" Isaac's mouth was filled with waffles, Derek gave him a glance meaning 'share' and Isaac placed them on the table for everyone to take

You went to sit with the pack and the only seat available was the middle one on the couch, between Peter and Isaac

"Did she behave well?" Derek asked Peter, just to piss you off

"I don't know. Do you count offering sex for rights to music 'behaving well'?" Peter took you in a half hug and you gave him a death threat glare while you hit him to thoracic diaphragm with your elbow

"Oops sorry, I guess my hand slipped" you said as he was trying to catch his a breath. Isaac laughed next to you

Everyone turned to look at you, until Derek said "that is not the way you should act if you want us to believe that you are not a threat Y/N"

"I've been here almost a month, I think you know I'm not a threat, you just don't want me to leave" you were confident

"Or maybe he enjoys watching you abuse his uncle" Stiles suggests, "I know I do" making you smile

"We haven't seen the way you act when the moon is full" Derek doesn't even touch the waffles you made

"Dude, just say full moon" Stiles teased Derek, "aren't you gonna take any?" he asked pointing towards the waffles

"I'm not hungry" Sourwolf said and left

"More for me" Stiles took the last waffle on the plate


	3. moral-loss

"Derek? Derek! Sourwolf?!" you tried to get Derek's attention. You haven't eaten in two days, or at least that's what the pocket watch Isaac has smuggled to you said.

 

One day, you just happened to walk down the stairs at the right time, not that it made your relationship with Derek any better

"Derek, I'm hungry. Don't mind me, just coming to get some food" Just as you reached the last step on the stairs, you didn't hear a response, but some giggling. 

"That's it, Derek right there" you heard, and started looking around but didn't still see anything but when your eyes hit the moving bed, oh dear lord

"Oh my god!" you screamed and tried to run back upstairs, but after a leap your leg got caught between stairs and you fell down the stairs. 

 

The whole room went silent. No gasps, no breaths, not even slightest movement from the bed

"Y/N, upstairs, now" Derek growled, showing his alpha-side

"That is not the attitude you talk to a lady" you sass him a bit, trying to hide the fact that... that side of Derek scared you. You saying something back made him growl again. "Just because you asked nicely" you rushed back to your room.

 

Hours later someone knocked on the door, slowly opening it. It was Peter... your favorite person ever!

"You just had to piss him off, didn't you" he walked in with a plate of bacon. You thought at first that your senses were mocking you, but they were right, it was bacon, delicious crispy bacon

"I called him for an hour before walking down!" you defended yourself

"Why don't you tell uncle Peter what happened" he seemed understanding, something he wasn't when he closed the door

"I was hungry, I haven't eaten since the last time the pack was here. And I did warn him I was coming down..." Peter silenced you by putting his mouth on yours. You pulled back "what the hell Peter?!"

"If you want the bacon, there is a price" he started kissing your neck

"You really think I have no morals?" you pull away from him, again

"If you want to starve to death, don't say didn't offer to help"

Peter got up, off the bed and had reached the door when you gave in. "I don't want to starve, I want the bacon, even if it means I have to have an ass as a side dish"

"There is also another thing we need to fix" he said as he started stripping, "that attitude of yours. It's fine when you're talking to Stiles, Scott, Isaac, even my nephew. Never talk to me like that, ever." he was standing in front of you, fully nude... you hated to admit but for a man his age, he was in pretty good shape. You sat there, staring at naked Peter Hale, not knowing what to do, not wanting to know anything. 

"Fine, I'll do what you want Peter. Just give me the bacon"

 

"This is the part when you show me what I bought"

"Wait, what?" you stopped moving. "You bought?"

"Oral agreements are as binding as paper, Y/N. Especially if you have a recording of it" Peter replayed the recording of you agreeing to do whatever he wanted

"I'm not that cheap, you can't just buy me with a plate of bacon!" you tried not to laugh because of how ridiculous it was. Technology-hater Peter Hale just used a recorder, that might not have been the part you should be most surprised about but it was

"I'm pretty sure I just did. I also have the proof" you were in shock, even more when he took one bacon strip and ate it

"That's my bacon" you said

"You are still clothed and that attitide is still the same" he took another bite

"Oh, fuck it" you took off the large t-shirt you had put on from the closet and let him have his way with you

 

When Peter finally left, he took your self-respect with him.

 

It didn't took long for Isaac to come from school and to come and see you. He knocked on the door and entered the room same way as Peter

"How are you holding up?" Isaac asked

"Turns out I have no self-respect or morals or any ability to make any life choices that won't bite my ass, literally..." you mumbled, looking into the emptiness

"Can't be so bad, it smells like apology bacon" Isaac tried to cheer you up

"Apologizy bacon?" you chuckled

"Whenever Derek screws up something, badly,  he makes the most perfect bacon to make up for it" he told you. "If you got the bacon then why are you like that? Let me guess, Peter screwed you over" 

"How did you know?" you asked

"The first time I got the bacon, he made me do his laundry for a week" Isaac laughed. "What did he made you do?"

"Can't you smell the shame from the front door? I thought you were a werewolf" 

"I just smelled Jennifer downstairs and that's something pretty normal after her visits" he explains and then it hits him, "oh dear lord, you and Peter?!"

"Shh... Is he still downstairs?" you mouthed, Isaac nodded. "I really like him, he is the greatest person ever. I don't see why people don't like him" you repeated the words he had forcefully but still with pleasure pounded into your head, rolling your eyes

"So all I need to do to get you sleep with me is bacon?" Isaac joked

"After Derek has not fed me in two days" 

"He is not in charge of feeding you" Peter corrected you from downstairs, "I am" all you wanted was to run to him and drop his head off the balcony. "And Isaac, she can not sleep with you, it's part of our agreement"

"You never said that" you said

"You said you'll do anything I want, and I don't want you to sleep with him" you could hear his evil laugh in your head

 


	4. living the dream

Isaac was trying to calm you down in your room, seeing your claws had pushed themselves put. Peter just made your blood boil. Maybe it was the blackmail, or the heat of the moment but you ran downstairs

"PETER!" you ran and jumped on him, making him fall on the floor while you were sitting on top of him while you 'slightly' crush his windpipe. "I swear I'm gonna kill you. You don't own me, it was a one plate of delicious bacon and you cant hold it against me for the rest of my life"

 

There really couldn't have been a better time for Derek to walk in to the loft. Your hands on Peter's throat, sitting on top of him and threatening his life.

He rushed over to you two and carried you to your room. When he saw Isaac on your bed, he gave him a questioning look and Isaac shrugged his shoulders, "can you blame her for living the dream?"

You giggled but Derek handed you to Isaac, "if she keeps acting like that she won't be safe to be around and we won't be able to let her go after the full moon"

"I can control myself, your uncle just happens to be the biggest narcissistic asshole I've ever had the displeasure of meeting"

"Nobody likes Peter but when he takes liking to someone, he gets a little... possessive" Derek said and left

"Possessive? Starving me for days, me having to walk on, whatever you were doing there and then blackmailing me because of a plate of bacon. That is not possessive, that's straight up being a dick!" Derek neither agreed or denied it. He walked away silently.

 

 

The next time you saw any people was two days later. Again, you weren't being fed. The outburst on Peter might have had something to do with it. Isaac was at school, with the other betas. You were running out of books to read and getting bored. Just Peter watching over you

 

He knocked on your door and entered slowly again.

"Are you going to strangle me if I enter?" he asked, placing his phone on the shelf

"Depends on where you're entering" you sassed at him. He was making his way to your bed again but you stopped him with your foot. "What are you doing?" you asked him

He looked at your leg, which was against his stomach, keeping him away. "Walking" his tone was questioning

"Over to my bed" you finished his sentence

"There really isn't anything else in this room to sit on" his words came out slowly as he moved your leg

"Why do you need to sit down?" you moved on the bed farther away from him

"Right, I don't need to sit down, it's just better for my old back." he sat down, grabbed your ankles and pulled you to him.

 

He climbed on top of you and slid his had up your side, pulling your shirt up at same time. His hands stopped when he was holding them on yours

"You don't even have food now" you commented, as you tried to breath normally. Control your heartbeat  
"Who says I need food? It's just you and me" he said as he started trailing kisses on your body

You'd never admit it if someone asked you but he felt good against your body. Maybe he didn't take no for an answer, not that he'd ever ask, was something that separated him others.

 

"Today is not about me, it's about you" he said as he climbed down on you, opened your legs and buried his face between your legs and played with his tongue and ate you. He started slowly but as when you were almost there, he stopped. "I lied" he said and took off his jeans and thrusted into you, again and again until you were both finished

 

"See, I told you I didn't need food to get you" he mentioned while pulling his jeans back on

"Still, you either keep forgetting that I need food or choose not to give it to me. I prefer you with food" you still hated yourself from the first time but this time, he held no leverage but the self hatred pushed through

"If we are being precise did just 'give it to you' but come on down, I'll get you some food if it's that important.

"Let's just go" you rolled your eyes and walked downstairs


	5. 1st connection

"Hey sourwolf" you were laying on the sofa downstairs when he working at his desk, looking through some blueprints.

He sighed loudly before answering "yes, Y/N"

"What did Stiles say when he saw Peter for the first time?" 

"What did he say now?" he rolled his eyes

"What the Hale is that?" you laughed way harder than you should

He didn't even bother to roll his eyes because of your stupid joke

 

You decided to use a different approach, "hey, Derek"

He sighed again but didn't say anything anymore

"Derek?" you repeated, "Derek!"

"WHAT?!" he hit his hand on the desk, it echoed around the place for some time

"Uh... I was gonna tell you a joke but now, because you seem mad I don't want to anymore..." you mumbled awkwardly

"Good" he said and went back to his work

 

You waited for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Derek?" 

"Y/N, I swear to god if you won't shut up I'll lock you up on the roof and leave you there" he was so fed up with you at this point, doesn't matter what you said, you'd be stuck in your room with Peter for a month...

"Why don't you like me?" you got up from the couch and walked up to him, "why do you Derek Hale not like me?"

"Who says I don't like you?" he asked you, ignoring your movements

You sat on his blueprints, making him roll his eyes and sigh loudly again. "Why?"

"Besides from being insulting, rude, making stupid jokes, giving mean nicknames to girlfriend, sarcastic remarks, turning my betas into your personal butlers, constant need for attention and complaining, not knowing the concept of personal space, not to mention you are interrupting my work and invading my personal life non-stop. I have no idea." he said and pushed you off of his desk

"That's just rude" you mumbled and sat on the unused chair

"And that mumbling, your commentary is unnecessary" he continued

"Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut..." your leg started shaking and tapping the ground but you promised to be quiet and it made you want to burst

Derek sighed again. "What is wrong with your leg:"

"Oh, really... now we're... we are starting to insult my body, that's great, great, great"... you rolled you eyes

"I mean the tapping and shaking. Stop doing that"

"My leg shakes and taps when I'm withholding stuff. You can either have me talking or my leg shaking. Choose one"

"Rather talk, that leg thing is driving me crazy" he walked out to the balcony to breath for a while. He returned when you were laughing at his plan. "What now?"

"Your plan is stupid" you giggled

"That's why I came back here, because my plan is stupid?"

"Yeah, why don't you just use the workers door to enter, it's kind of hidden behind a bush around here. The building has been abandoned for almost 50 years and there are no surveillance surrounding the place, or are you so keen on having to climb to the roof, and to return the ground level" you asked 

"Workers entrance?" he asked

"Yeah, these building here have a tunnel under them, it gives you a passage to every building on this road underground. They were built back when it was forbidden or something to see workers on this part of town."

"Didn't you say you weren't from here?" he asked you

"I'm not, but I've read every single book this loft has, in the last almost a month I've been here and they all are handwritten. So, they tell a lot of this towns history. Oh, you need to get more books here, or I'll get impatient and start bugging you full time" you told him

"I'll send Isaac tomorrow after school. But only so you'd shut up" he smiled nicely

"Thanks" 'better not push him over the edge again...' you thought


	6. revelations

After helping Derek you had gotten the privilege of coming downstairs whenever you wanted, except when Derek was entertaining guests you weren't allowed to see, Jennifer. There was no one stopping you from leaving but it wasn't like you wanted to anyways. No matter how badly it was decorated, it was still a place you could never afford to live in. A pent house, in California. Let's not think about it as it really is. You were held almost as a prisoner but with all the commotion it wasn't like that. The loft had started to feel like home

It was a Monday morning. You were waiting for Isaac who was bringing you the books Derek had promised. It was all pleasant until Peter showed up, out of nowhere.

"How is my favorite omega?" he asked closing the door

"It's weird when you ask questions about yourself from yourself" you smirked, not that he saw it since you were in the kitchen making breakfast for you and Derek. It had almost been a month since you were captured and thought you should celebrate it, before they'd let you go

"I wasn't talking about myself" he leaned against the door frame, with a smoldering look in his eyes

You flipped the pancake. "I hate to break this to you Peter but... I'm more into alphas" you teased him

The smolder turned to coldness and pure bitterness. "I am an alpha, always been, always will"

"I don't think so. Your nephew kinda beat you when it came to it, not to mention your eyes are crystal blue, you are weak, you'd probably lose a battle against Stiles" you said while returning to the pancakes

"I'm not weak. I could beat you" he raised his brow suggestively

"I don't want to fight you. It sounds tempting to kick your ass but I won't" you tried to convince yourself it was the right choice. Really tempting but it was the right choice if you wanted to stay on Derek's good side

"What if I want you to?" he walked behind you and breathed down your neck. It was something your ex used to do and it drove you insane

"Peter, could you give me a massage?" this was something you used to do when he was bugging you. He was a selfish prick but you knew how to control him

"What's in it for me?" he moved your hair to one side and kissed your neck

"Fine..." you pretended to think for a moment, "I'll do you first" you took the cooking oil with you and led him to the floor next to the couch. You rubbed the oil to his back, massaged for a while. When he was relaxed, you made him pass out using the pressure points.

 

"Good night Peter" you whispered to his ear and got up. At the same time Derek was walking down the stairs with a questioning look on his face as he looked at his unconscious uncle laying on the floor. "He is not dead. I was making pancakes for you and came out of nowhere and started bugging me."

"Okay" he said and walked to the kitchen to eat. His reaction got you giggling as you followed

"Can i ask you something and you won't get mad?" you said when he had his mouth filled with pancakes

"We'll see" he tried to say as he stuffed his face

"What's the deal with you and Erica?" you poured some orange juice to make the breakfast seem more casual

"She might have a crush on me ever since I turned her" he took your orange juice

"Heey! That was mine" you tried to grab it back but he lifted it out of your reach

" _Was_ yours" he smirked. He peeked at Peter, was he still asleep

"He is going to be like that for a while" you took another try with the juice

"When did you even learn to do that?" he covered the glass

You glanced at his face and then the glass. "You are not getting any information out of me if you keep taking my juice". He moved his hand off the glass. "My ex was a bit like Peter. Controlling, annoying, always looking for something to benefit himself while being still kinda hot"

Derek raised his brow out of disgust. "If he was like Peter why did you date him?"

You thought about it for a while, "probably the same reason you were with Kate. The thrill, adventure, danger of getting caught"

"My relationship with Kate wasn't about the danger. I loved her" he didn't even notice he had said it out loud

"Oh, well... the thing with me and him ended on pretty bad terms since he turned me into a werewolf" you chuckled

"You were dating an Alpha?" he put down the fork and knife

"The alpha, but he had to leave for business with his pack. I refused join. Turning me wasn't really something we talked about and the lack of communication is not good for a relationship" you sipped the juice

"Could you take this one thing seriously? The alpha pack is here, in Beacon Hills. Right now!" he hit the table. It made the plates jump and break. "And you haven't told us that you had a relationship with their LEADER?!"

He was showing his scary side again. It made the hairs on your neck raise and give you chills. "Well, with being locked in a room for more than half of the time and between those times there was you were ignoring everything I said or sent me back to the room, it didn't feel safe here... and whenever I do, somehow we end up in you screaming at me and sending me to my room..." you started mumbling without acknowledging it.

"You know, you are right. You are not going anywhere until they have left Beacon Hills, if even then." Derek announced. He listened to make sure Peter had awakened , "Peter take her upstairs..."

 

 


	7. Derek, you are very attractive but could you try to use your brain for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the exact timeline. Let's pretend Derek and Jennifer met when he was all bloody at his car :)

When Isaac came, he handed you two books with a sad looking smile. 

"You might have heard that I'll be staying here, at Derek's hostel for a while longer" you took the books and put them under your bed

He nodded but didn't answer

"Nice right... It was fine until Derek got mad, now Peter is mad at me too. I'll be starving for sometime but I guess it teaches me a lesson" you sighed

He nodded again, crossing his arms

"Is that what they told you to do or are you mad at me too?"

This time he didn't even nod. He just glared at you with disgust in his eyes

"I'm gonna go with mad..."

"They have my friend, Y/N. His name is Vernon Boyd, he is Erica's non-boyfriend and Derek's beta, the only one of us who is truly good" Isaac snapped, still standing like a statue

"I didn't know about your friend Isaac. I haven't had any contact with them for a long time. When I was there, they only had a girl but I never got to see her. It was adorable, I could hear her threatening... " your brain started to put two and two together. Derek Hale. Hale. "FUCK!" you cursed

"Let me guess, a new revelation from your past?" Isaac rolled his eyes, still looking bitter as ever

"Isaac, you said they still had the girl in there right? You mentioned something about an unknown girl you saw there, in the dark place?"

"It's the same girl? Why would pack of alphas don't hold on to their hostages for that long" Isaac exhaled loudly through his nose as a mark of disappointment of you

"I need Derek here, right now!" you tried to escape but Isaac stopped you, blocking the door

"I'm suppose to look after you. Make sure you stay in this room and won't disturb anyone, especially Derek"

"I can help, you idiot! The girl is..." Isaac cut you off

"The girl doesn't matter. What we need is to find a way to rescue Boyd"

 

You went back to your bed. Stare a the ceiling, without a care in the world. Isaac went back to guarding the door.

"Fine. Don't forget _Cora Hale_  while in there on your rescue mission" you said loudly, hoping Derek would have been listening. The second you mentioned Cora, you heard running sounds

 

You could hear a sound of something heavy hitting the wall next to your door. "I could have moved!" Isaac mumbled rubbing the back of his head

"They have Cora?" Derek asked as he crossed your doorstep

"They _had_ Cora. Like Isaac asked, 'why would a pack of Alphas hold on to a hostage for that long?'" cocky, was written all over your smile. Powerplay was something you used to be good at, the main attraction of yours or that's what Deucalion used to say - that was outside the bedroom of course, although you held the power there too

Derek glanced at Isaac, there was not a chance he was going to get his ass kicked for asking that question. "If the hostage held enough value to someone, it's worth holding on to"

"Derek, what does an pack of alphas want from you?" you took one of the books from under the bed and began to read

"They want me to join them" Derek said, still stunned but not sure whether to trust you. You said nothing, trying to focus on the book but that's not what Derek wanted so he took the book.

"Heey!" you whined and sighed. "So they want you to join, and what better to get to do that than..." you purposely let him end your sentence but he just looked at you, cocking his eyebrow. "Than have something..." you gave him another chance but he didn't answer, still. "Derek, you are very attractive but could you try to use your brain for once. They have something you want, you have something they want. The only remaning family member of yours, who you actually like". An offended 'huh' was heard from downstairs. "like you didn't already know"

"I did, but it still hurts" Peter announced

 

"Drama queen" you sighed. "But Derek. What required from you, to join them?" you asked him. You knew the dynamics of that pack, so did Derek. Cora was part of the Hale-pack. Most likely still is, so he would have it rough

"I need to kill my pack, but I'm interested in joining them" He looked at Isaac who had climbed up from the floor.

"What if you don't have a choice" you suggested. 

Derek's phone ringed almost right after you had said it. The caller was Scott. He had to rush to the school, but before that, you took your book and smiled your smug, victorious smile


	8. books are awesome

"Isaac, what's the plan?" you asked, hoping he'd answer but he was good at the silent treatment. "You'll save Boyd and Cora, before or after Derek kills them?"

"He would never kill them." he finally said something back

"So, I keep hearing but they want Derek. They can't have Derek without him killing his pack. That includes you, Erica, most likely Cora and Boyd, if he still wants to be part of it" 

Isaac opened the door and walked in. "What do you mean?" 

"You two are easily out of the picture, Boyd doesn't necessarily even is part of your pack but Cora. She is still most likely part of Hale pack, and that means Derek will have to kill her too"

He walked over to your bed and pinned you to the bed you were laying on. "But she isn't Derek's beta"

"She might not be beta that Derek made, but she is part of the Hale pack. She could have been Laura's beta, Peter's beta and now Derek's. The pack doesn't go away, just changes it's leadership" you explained to the clueless beta

 

The loft door opened, Derek and Scott and Stiles and Liam came in. "Y/N, down now"

"Someone misses me" you skipped past Isaac downstairs with a smile on your face. "How may I help you fine gentlemen this lovely afternoon?"

"Does this have something to do with the Alpha pack?" he showed you a picture of old Beacon Hills bank

"What would Deucalion do with an old bank logo?" you chuckled. "Wait a minute..." 

"How does she know that?" Scott asked as he looked at Derek, ignoring you

You went to get a book from your room. It was about history of Beacon Hills. You searched the right page and went back to them, interrupting their conversation. "Boys, meet _a book. Books_ are information in a written form" you introduced them to these info banks as you opened the right page

"We know what they are. Why do you have the most useful one in your room?" Derek wasn't in the mood for your games and smartass comments. He took the book ans sided your from the conversation again

"I don't know Derek, who chose the books in my room. Who's loft is this?" you mumbled to yourself and sat next to Peter on the couch. "Hi Peter" you placed your head on his lap and layed down

"Y/N, what do you want now?" he rolled his eyes, while you stroked his thigh

"I just missed you. We could be useful for each other - make an alliance. You could be an alpha again, the strongest one of all..."

 

"Can we trust her? There is a high chance she is just playing us for them" Stiles said a little too loudly, but none of them realized it that you could hear them

"On the other hand, she could be our leverage. If Deucalion would want her back, we could exchange her to Cora and Boyd" Scott suggested

 

"That could work, he did turn me. He can't reach his full potential without me. For a while I was his beta but now that I'm an omega, how does that work Derek?" you joined their talk from Peter's lap

"She could also convince Deucalion that we kidnapped her" Liam said

"We kinda did that. We shouldn't really shouldn't have done that" Stiles mentioned, late wisdom is better than being completely clueless

"She shouldn't have kept it a secret for this long" Derek glared at you

"Liam knew" you smiled

"I did not!" he defended himself

"I told you I had a bad break up with _the alpha_ "

"I didn't knew you meant THE ALPHA" his claws came out, the IED was acting again

"Not to mention, you don't ask many questions from your prisoners. Just ask, I'll answer honestly" you smiled

"Who is the most dangerous?" Liam asked without thinking. Stiles hit his side, making you chuckle

"Besides Deucalion? As a werewolf or as a human?" you asked

"Both" Derek said

"Human, I'd say Kali. She is also the most insecure and annoying. Like Stiles. But as a werewolf, the twins. They join their bodies together forming a one giant wolf. I still have nightmares because of it" your spine shivered when you thought of it

"Why did you sleep with Peter?" Isaac asked from the top of the stairs

"Sleep with Peter? This one?" you looked up at the one who you were laying on

"That Peter" Isaac said

"He brought me food, I've told you this story Isaac" you chuckled

"You already had your food. Why are you still doing what he says?" Isaac asked another one

"Thanks for reminding me, I'm also a loyal servant" you winked and gave him a quick peck on the lips

 

"Why are they here?" Scott asked, not caring about Isaac or anything he said

"Finding new requites" your answer didn't satisfy them. "And for about a year now, Deucalion has had these visions. He is blind, you know. It usually heightens other senses but for him, it brought up a whole new one...  the 'business trip' they went to, it's this one. There has been talk of a true alpha, and they are trying to find him"

"True alpha is just a myth" Derek said coldly

Your eyes were locked on Scott. "Yeah, I guess it is" 


	9. at least someone likes you

Derek, Isaac and others went to get Cora and Boyd back. Without the babysitter from hell and the hyperactive spasm. The telephone lines were open full time and they got home safe, in the morning. However, Derek was hurt. His chest was covered in blood and scratches, like his shirt. Cora and Boyd had tried to attack Jennifer who was trying to work late and she barely survived. Sadly now, Derek was pining over her because she was safe. 

Stiles left around 1am to see Lydia, the one he is in love with and tries to cover it up, poorly might I add. She had found a dead body, but he still left you alone with Peter...

"Y/N, would you be a dear and give me a hand with this?" Peter asked you, smiling his devious smile

"You don't have anything" you said, looking up from the motorcycle magazine Scott had left there. But when he turned around and he had something, unusually visible in his pants. "No" you said shaking your head, returning to the interesting article about mopeds and Harleys

"What happened to 'let's make an alliance'?" he asked, trying to look innocent. It was impossible with his face but he tried the best he could

"I like you so much better when you don't talk" you said as you put the magazine down and walked to your room and slamming the door

 

After they had all gotten back, you finally saw the girl's face. She flinched when she saw yours, like she had seen you before. 

"You" she said, looking at you with murderous smirk. She might have gotten along with Peter a little too well as a child

"What about me?" you asked, putting down the cup of coffee 

"I know your scent. I know you" she said motionlessly, pulling your coffee aside but you pulled it back

"We were in the same camp, back in Maine. For a while in Virginia too, but not more than that" you said, trying to take a bite out of your sandwich but she took it before you could take a bite. "You are definitely Derek's sister" you rolled your eyes at the same time she took a bite of your sandwich

"But you left. All of them. You could have ruled them, every one of them" her eyes were piercing through the coffee mug that was covering your face

"It was time to move" 

"Something happened after you left. He got colder, meaner. Started calling himself 'demon wolf', but then after everyone had gone to sleep. He would come and talk to me, tell stories about you and him. When the morning came, he'd go back to the dictatorial alpha who no one loved" she explained. He had taken your leaving harder than you assumed

"He did get better though?" you asked, wishing the answer was yes and getting back to normal cell life was an option

"Worse actually, but easier for me. Thank you" she smiled, the Hale smile that was just something to put on to cover up the pain. Or that's something Derek and Peter did so you presumed it ran in the family

 

Derek and went to drop the others to school, Peter left to watch over a goldfish or something... you weren't really listening

"Did they ever find it?" you asked Cora. She was looking around the new place, you heard it was so much different than their old house. Less burnt for sure

"Find what?" she asked, looking out the window

"He talked about the legend but he didn't find it when I was there. Did they find the legend after that?" 

"They are looking for Scott McCall. He says that it is Scott McCall" Cora said, taking a seat next to you

"I knew it" you celebrated under your breath. "Scott is the Hispanic kid who found you with Derek. That woman he saved from you is his crazy girlfriend Jennifer. I call her crazy bitch, he doesn't really like it when I do. There is something off about her, believe you me" you said, she nodded like she understood. "But Scott is not an alpha, yet at least" 

"When Derek and me were younger, our mom used to tell stories about 'the true alpha' who didn't kill anyone to become it. If one was strong enough, one might become a true alpha"

"You are surprisingly nice to me, even though I was part of the pack that held you hostage for years..." you wondered. Derek surely wasn't that nice when he found out. Or even saw you for the first time

"You seem like a decent person. Based on the stories, I wanted to meet you to see if he was right" she smiled

"Which stories did he tell you?" you asked. With Deucalion, you had been through much. First time, first supernatural, first full moon... all of that could be in the head of that girl who was sitting across from you

"His favorite was to be your first full moon" 

Oh great, she knew why you left home and it was her favorite... yay... "Did he say why?"

"That's when he knew he loved you. Seeing how much package you had, and after that night you were his. Or something like that" 

You put down the coffee. "Loved me? As in Oxycontin - love. Are you sure it wasn't, 'I love ice cream' type of thing, because he did like ice cream" your anxiety levels were rising surprisingly fast

"He did spend nights telling me about how much he loved ice cream" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes

"Very funny... it's just that if _they_ find out, they already have a plan of exchanging me if in return the pack leaves. I've really grown to like this place, and these people. I don't really want to leave"

"I won't say a word" she smiled

  


	10. he loves 'ya

"Do you ever miss him?" Cora leaned against your bed, her head next to yours. She had just randomly walked into your room in the middle of the night, not at all weird right?

"What?" you mumbled, trying to neutralize your state from being scared half to death

"Deucalion. Do you miss him?" she repeated. You are guessing that his nightly visits had twisted her sleeping schedule all messed up

"Sometimes" you answered. "Get in" you said and moved over to give her room to sleep next to you, but did she fell asleep? No. Instead she kept asking questions- it was great that finally someone asked something and didn't blame you for every problem they had. Too bad the things she wanted to talk about were the things haunting your nights

"So what really happened that night?" she asked, since she was told mostly about the first full moon, your side of it must have been something she wanted to hear

"Well..." you started 

 

_You had left the pack and sneaked into your room at home. The room you shared with your little sister, who you loved more than anything. "Hi, Katie" you whispered to see if she was awake. It was just 8pm but Katie was 7, so she had a bedtime. You were 17, but everyone always said you seemed older and more mature. That was because you had to be. Your mom and dad constantly having their lives all over the place, drinking, drugs. That mode had stayed when they needed relief because your youngest sibling, the unborn as you all called it, had turned out to be a miscarriage. You were pretty much taking care of things around the house and Katie. "Y/N, I'm trying to sleep" she mumbled. She sure was a stubborn one, like you. She was lucky she didn't understand what was going on around her. But leaving her with them would be safer for her than living with a werewolf who didn't have any control back then but now is afraid to lose it if comes back home._

_"I love you Katie" you mumbled and pecked a kiss on her temple._

_"I love you too Y/N, now shut up" she giggled._

_Those were the last words you said to your sister before everything changed. You were suppose to sneak out after 10, and spend the night with the pack to make sure you won't hurt anyone. The plan was beautifully in motion until you heard the door open and slam shut, twice. You were alone with a 7 year old, who will wake up in the middle of the night, alone. After trying to call Deucalion three times and Kali twice, don't know why you tried to call her, she hated you for some reason. Everyone said she hated everyone but to you, she was even more resentful than others. Nobody answered._

_Katie was in deep sleep at 10, 'maybe she will be fine' you thought and were reaching for the door handle when you heard your parents shh'sing each other, 'shh, let's not wake them up' was heard from both of their mouths. Almost if they were taking turns to say it._

_"Y/N, sweetie" your mom mumbled as she failed to open the door, which you had to do and for a moment she thought magic was real. "did we wake you?" she asked. They both reeked of booze and your mom had white powder at the corner of her nostril_

_"No, you didn't. But..." you began, only to be cut off by your mom. "I told you, if we are quiet enough she won't wake up" she said and laughed_

_"Honey, I said that to you" your dad cut in. That is how their argument begun, somehow they ended up blaming one another of the unborn's death. Crying spatter between two druggies. As your nerves hadn't been struggling already because of the full moon, you hadn't realized how hard keeping control was. "Both of you, stop it! It was no one's fault it died!" you growled and your eyes turned to amber. The Alpha had told you 'pain makes you human' and you just did that, traced cuts on your arm to help you keep focus_

_"It? Don't you have any respect for your lost sibling?" your mom started to cry even harder, dad tried to help her but barely managing to hold it together on his own._

_"How about you with the ones that are still alive? I'm holding this house together while trying to cover up your junkie actions from Katie. Someone here should respect their parents because I've lost my respect for you long time ago. Life goes on, and it's not fair that if something that we didn't even know what it was, stops out world, how am I and Katie suppose to look up to you?" you asked. It was harsh, you know that, and a cheap shot but someone had to say that._

_"And you are doing such good care of it. Katie and your school, and us. We don't have to be responsible of anything, since you are doing such a great job at it. We are so lucky to have you, to keep us a family." your dad said, weeping, trying to give you a hug but you refused to hug him. You could barely breathe around their reek._

_"You can't keep doing this. Katie is clueless of what's happening and she is feeling left out of everything. I'm not the one who should be keeping us together, a families support, help and love each other. Only thing that you two seem to love is yourselves and whatever you happen to buy the night before. It's all about you. Me and Katie are just pretty much air to you two. She looks up to you and you won't even try to be worthy of that. Look at each other, would you like her to grow up like you?!" you screamed too loudly, waking up her. Without even noticing you had shifted. Your parents were freaking out. The instincts took over and the smell of blood was the last rational thing you remember before trying to attack your baby sister, who had woken up scared and with her nose bleeding. She used to unconsciously hit her head to the wall, and have it bleed on her sheets but now she was up. You had tried to attack your little sister and scratched her stomach with her claws enough for them to leave scars, but thankfully you didn't scratch any organs. You hurt the thing that meant the most to you in the entire universe only thing you really cared about._

_The last words she ever said to you, were "I won't tell" ,But you never could forgive yourself it. That was the second you left, you ran to the pack. Deucalion was waiting for you with open arms and you broke down crying against him._

 

"Really?" Cora asked with tears in her eyes, rubbing your shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'm guessing you were told a different version" you chuckled crying

"His version clearly lacked some personal bits. It was a lot more romantic" she said

"I bet. You know, this is probably the first time I ever told that to anyone. It wasn't a secret or anything. Nobody just ever bothered to ask" you admitted. "I hate to ask you this, but what his version was like?"

"In summary. He always started from the beginning. You were wearing a red summer-dress and sandals with heels. He couldn't resist you and had to meet you. After some time, he'd come and talk to you. He had admired you from the far and saw how you were with your sister. How you thought he was part of the social services until he revealed that he was just a blind man and asked you to dinner with him. You couldn't refuse a blind man's request. You had fun, for a while he thought it was enough for him, but it turned out it wasn't. He needed you by his side for longer, making you part of his pack would make it possible to 'mate' you. I know it doesn't sound romantic but I've been born a wolf and when I was younger my mom told me and Derek storied about finding mates. So it is romantic to me, it's like the ultimate love confession, being together 'til death do you apart." she chuckled. This version did sound more appealing than the real one. She continued, "He made you part of his pack and helped you the best he could. Until one night, your first full moon. You ran into his arms, crying, and tell him that you need him and you are better with him. Which is when he saw how much he needed you too, and that he never wanted to let you go" 

"He did do that, eventually. That really is the better version." you wiped the rest of the tears off your face. It would have been a much sweeter story than the one you tried to rip your sister in bits. It was amazing how different two perspectives were.

"Thanks for the goodnight story" she mumbled and fell asleep quickly. Apparently they were bedtime stories for her. The girl couldn't be more than the same age you were turned. 5 years ago, she was 12. That must have been why he told her, he felt responsible of that little kid and wanted to tell her of the outside world.

 

You sighed, "Derek, it's not nice to eavesdrop." and rolled your eyes

"You could have said something" he answered to your statement

"For someone who holds me as a hostage, you don't ask too many questions. I'm an open book, you can just ask" you smiled, it was obvious he couldn't see you but you smiled anyway

"Why did I get this feeling like you are smiling right now?" he asked through the walls

"Because I am" you whispered. "There is still room in here, you know"  you chuckled

 

You heard steps that went from the end of the hall to your room. He opened the door slowly and climbed on your other side, and put his arm around you so he wouldn't fall, "I hope this is okay" he whispers

"It's fine" you smiled and hugged his arm


	11. Cora hearts Stiles

Cora was first to wake up. She saw a hand holding you, a man's hand. She lifted the upper half of her body and took notice on how adorable you two looked. You holding Derek's hands close to your chest and Derek covering most of your body to protect it. A quick 'aw' slipped her lips but neither of you woke up. 'They look cute together. Too bad they won't end up together' she thought to herself and got up to eat something. 

 

Pouring some cereal to a bowl, she saw Isaac walking down the stairs. "What's going on with Y/N and my brother?" Cora asked the yawning half asleep werewolf

"Nothing. Derek doesn't really like her, always ignoring her, rolling his eyes and being a complete dick to her. A lot like he is with Stiles actually..." he muttered the ending part

"So, there is nothing there?" she asked. Deciding not to mention the spooning session she had just witnessed. "Who's Stiles?"

"The clumsy kid. Sarcastic, flannel shirt, hates scarves" Isaac described, looking at the scarf he was wearing and pouted

"Oh, the cute one" she said, still in her thoughts

"You think Stiles is cute?" Isaac had a hint of suggestiveness in his eyes

"Shut up or I'll punch you" she threatened

"You so like him" Isaac chuckled and Cora rolled her eyes

 

Isaac took some breakfast too and joined the youngest Hale to eat. He couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be held captive. His father of course had held him almost as captive but it really wasn't the same thing, he might have been broken but he still wasn't held years with the alpha pack.  Years of traveling around with them, besides she'd know how to get rid of the twins, or at least get them off his back, and to learn about your past. He might have developed a small crush on you.

"If I ask you something, could you not punch me?" he asked. Precautionary measures were always good to have

"Why?" she asked in return. An usual Hale answer

"What was it like there? All the alphas and all that" he raised his brow

"It got easier when Y/N left" Cora nodded as I sign that he was safe, for now

"Easier?" Isaac asked

"Yeah. When she left, at nights he started telling me tales of kings and queens" she smiled just thinking about it

"What were they like?" Isaac asked, until he realized he might be pushing his question limit here. She is still Derek's sister, even if she wasn't here for the time he had, Derek would still kick his butt if he saw it to fit. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to..." he mumbled

"It's fine" she was trying to be open, like you were. If they ask, you tell. "They were amazing. When I was little our mom loved telling stories. She told me and Derek fairytales and some ones about wolfs, but I loved the fairytales more. It was almost like he knew it, he told me stories about this queen. The queen was so amazing, and made the monstrous king good, kind, believe in something. But the queen couldn't be held on one spot for too long, she needed to improve herself. When the queen would be done with improving herself, her king would be waiting for her to come back with open arms" Cora explained. It didn't take Lydia to see that wasn't just a random story

"One Hell of a story to tell. But don't fairytales usually have a happy ending?" Isaac asked

"This one is not over yet. She'll go back to him, eventually" she answered him proudly. Cora was watching her favorite story, live in the front row. She knew the synopsis already, but the lines were the things that kept her interested

Isaac put his for down, "what if the queen won't go back?"

"She will" she chuckled, his question sounded ridiculous to her. Won't go back? Hilarious!

"But if she didn't? Something would happen, like she'd fall in love with someone else. What would happen then?" he was curious. Watching her interactions with Peter and Derek from the sidelines, not to mention her interactions with the beta himself

"You know how in sleeping beauty Maleficent makes turns into a dragon?" she asked, Isaac nodded. "The hero slays the dragon. The king will destroy anything that gets in the way of him and his queen"


	12. running away would have been easier

You slowly opened your eyes. For a while, you didn't remember inviting anyone to your bed but seeing Derek's face after following whose hand it was. "Derek, get out" you pushed him off the bed

He didn't say anything, but rub the back of his head that had hit the floor pretty hard

You took all the space possible. Extending all your limbs but almost immediately pulled them back to the normal state when you the coldness took you over. 

"Regret kicking me out yet?" the big bad alpha grinned at the floor

"No, but usually before I sleep with a guy, he has to buy me dinner first" you let out a fake sigh but laughed right after

"Who has been buying all your foods for a month and a half?" he raised his brow

"I don't know. Maybe the same guy who has holding me a prisoner for the same amount of time" you said as it was no big deal and rolled your eyes at Derek

He rolled his eyes right back at you, and climbed back to the bed next to you. "I'm sorry about your shitty family" he smiled and pulled you close to him. The tension took over you both, and your faces were mostly four inches apart. His eyes switched between your eyes and lips

Yours did too, but he still had a girlfriend. Even if she's a crazy bitch, you won't be the second woman. "I'm sorry your family was burned alive, by your psychotic ex-girlfriend" you killed the mood and got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. No one ever mentions what happened with Kate or even any of the Argents in general unless they are planning on surprising Allison or something like that

 

Both of the teenagers had their eyes on you as you walked closer to them. Cora looked worried,even kind of mad, Isaac on the other hand was surprised. "Anything there?" the beta who was walking behind you asked, she smelled Derek on you

"I don't know. He's still together with the crazy bitch and..." Cora cut you off

"It could be Stockholm syndrome" she smiled all so prettily

"You two obviously have a connection" Erica, who had joined you all right after you sided Cora's comment

"Lima/Stockholm syndrome" Cora suggested in between you and Erica's dialog

"Erica, a relationship is not a very high on my priority list at the moment. Besides you keep forgetting the crazy bitch once again." you said and felt Derek's hand on your shoulder. "Hi, again..." you muttered

"Can we talk, without the teenagers?" Derek asked.

 

He took your hand, led you to the stairwell and to the 1st floor and there the laundry room, just to be safe from his betas's curious ears

"What was that?" he asked you, still holding your hand. Your couldn't focus on what he was saying while his hand was on yours.

"Y/N?" he repeated and saw your face, all the attention was still on your hands. He released it. "Y/N, what was that?"

"What was what?" you asked, trying to be as innocent as you could at this situation

"That comment on Kate and you running away from it"

"Uh... I'm not great with feelings and... stuff. I'm good with watching over my sister, making others feel bad and cooking waffles, which you wouldn't know since you never...."

"Feelings? You have feelings for me?" he was surprised by it. It's like nobody wanted for you to get one sentence done today

"No..." you said, quickly but the tone of your voice made had given you away. "Why would you even think that? Oh cute, you have feelings for me and think that I like you back and we'd fall in love, and move in to a suburban house with our three kids Anthony, Caroline and Elisabeth and our cat Whiskers that Lizzie named, who secretly hates us all because we are werewolves but is afraid to show it. And everytime Carrie brings home a boy, you and Tony have a bet, who can scare the guy faster and she'd cry and you would come and tell her that everything is going to be fine and she deserves better? No way" you chuckled, attempting to cover up how far ahead you had thought everything. You had to leave out the part of Carrie hanging out with Peter and that she didn't like Derek and Peter was her favorite guy and her best friend

"You forgot the part where Tony gets mad since he loses everytime. But when he brings a girl home, Carrie and Lizzie have the awkward stories prepared for and he gets mad at them and tell him that they are just jealous and girls think it's cute when they hear awkward stories about the guy who pretends to be all tough and douche because it shows how they are just like others. And that every girl wants a bad guy who is only good for her." he continued your story

"He is just insecure, he has control issues and tries to cover them up by closing himself and pretending not to care. Just like his dad" you sassed at the great Sourwolf

"I can't be so bad. Carrie loves me the most, she is a total daddy's girl" he rolled his eyes proudly

"No she's not, Carrie is the middle one. Her comfort-zone is around her friends and Peter, unfortunately... but Lizzie, she has you wrapped around her little finger" you chuckled. 

And without even realizing how between every say, you both had taken a step closer and just millimeters apart now. Gazing into his beautiful light green eyes. It took just 5 degrees added to the angle your head was in for your lips to touch. Not breaking any boundaries you were ready to back away at any second, but he smiled and raised your chin with his index finger and kissed you.   


	13. Kate? It's like the greatest safe-word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's getting back to the real timeline (not entirely but somewhat)

"Derek!" Cora called her brother as she ran down the stairs. "Something's happening!"

He let a frustrated groan and pulled away for a second. "Not a great time Cora" and put his lips back on yours

"Derek, we need you!" she called from outside the door. Derek rolled his eyes and you both followed Cora to upstairs. "The red-lamp alerted and a mark was painted on the window" she explained

"What kind of mark?" you asked but she thought it was better to show it than tell you what it was

 

In the loft, the first thing that you could say was "shit"

"What does that mean?" the youngest Hale asked

"It means they're coming" Derek said with unnecessary heroism in his voice

"Cora, this may come out of context but I know you remembered my scent when you came here. But remember, you are young and healthy and very pretty..." you started but once again, it was today

"What does my youth and looks have to do with anything?" she asked monotonously

"Nothing really, but you both were born werewolves and your senses are better than bitten one's right?" you tried to ease into it but both of the Hales stared at you with questioning looks. "Do you think that they remember my scent?" you asked boldly since easing into it wasn't working

"Hmm... let's see, you met 5 to 6 years ago, left one year ago. He has been in love with you for about five and thinking about you every day, every possible memory of you and some made up new ones. I'd say there is a pretty big chance he might" her tone hadn't changed a bit but the sarcasm was still very clear even without the tone switches

 

Derek pulled you aside. "You didn't say you were in love" he whispered less than discreetly 

"Was Kate in love with you?" you asked. Deucalion times were something you weren't proud, when you spoke to Derek but with Cora it was nice to talk about it, since she was there and had been told the rest

The Sourwolf backed away and sat on the halfway of the staircase, not commenting on what you mentioned about Kate, the second time today

 

Cora led you out the door and took you with her to Beacon Hills High for a time off, and 'special girl talk'. It was the first time you had actually gotten out in month and a half, the cool wind breeze felt great against your skin and smelling the fresh air, the real air instead of someone opening a window or a small timeout on the balcony.

"What's going on with you and Derek?" she asked from behind the wheel of her brother's Camaro

"I don't know." you answered shortly but truthfully. The whole day was a freaking surprise and it didn't really make any difference whether you were up for it or not, things happened without your consent

"You have to stop it, he has a girlfriend" she said without even looking at you

"Why do you think I keep mentioning Kate? It's like the greatest safe-word with him"

"Sending mixed signals to him might have something to do with him not backing away" she said coldly

"I never comprehended. Okay, once but technically I was the victim when he was the one to lift up my chin for the kiss" you defended yourself but sadly that wasn't what she meant

Cora stopped the car, hitting the breaks so hard that if it wasn't for the seat belt, you would have flown threw he windshield "YOU KISSED HIM?!"

"He is the one who raised my chin" you hands lifted as a sign of innocence, as a reflex. "What were you talking about?" you asked

"I woke up and you two were cuddling" she said, "but what you said was much worse"

"Oh, he was eavesdropping our conversation about my past. He felt bad and thought I needed a hug and joined us." you explained but an accidental chuckle left your lips when you realized something you should have used your inside voice to say

"What is so funny?" she asked

And the regrettable words flew right out of your mouth, "I've slept with every Hale alive"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" she hit the brakes again. "Nothing," you muttered

 

The car ride to the high school wasn't that great but once you were about to step out the car, the one of the twins walked out the door and it was clear that the other wasn't far behind. You managed to sneak past him without him seeing either you or Cora. She went ahead to find the girl that finds supernatural and left you to pull the fire alarm.

 

You met at a classroom where the hyperactive spasm had brought things to help finding the missing healer. The girl, Lydia looked at the Ouija-board with disbelief . There was no chance that Stiles knew how to operate the board, he put the reader the wrong way but thankfully Lydia knew something about it

"Do we all do this?" Cora asked 

"Yeah, yeah" Stiles said. You all put your hands on the reader. "Are you guys ready?" he asked

"Yes" the females in the room said

"Where is dr. Deaton?" Stiles asked. You all waited for a sign that Lydia would know what was happening but she had no clue. You and Cora rolled your eyes at her. Lydia thought you were asking a spirit

"Do you know any spirits?" Cora and you asked

"Is she for real? And who even is the other one?" the redheaded girl asked. But just as Stiles was about to say your name, you stopped him. Hearing Deucalion's voice in the building, and you weren't risking it. After a while of silence Stiles gave her some keys and they argued, you and Cora rolled your eyes. Next in line was automatic writing, Lydia drew a tree. Seeing Lydia didn't really help anything. A quick visit to the animal clinic and towards the loft, Boyd's plan to get rid of the alphas didn't work and now you were making your way back there with Stiles and Lydia

 

While we were rushing up the stairs, Kali was smiling her sadistic smile, behind her were the twins. "Would you look at that, we'll finally get rid of her too. Imagine the surprise on Deucalion's face when Derek kills all his betas and our dear Y/N happens to be one of them" she laughed as she passed you  

"I'm not his beta" you muttered annoyed

"Doesn't matter, you'll die anyways" she kept laughing

 

Derek was standing in the water trap, at the middle of the hall. Boyd lying dead in front of him. The Hale-pack leader was in shock, trying to process what had happened and was clearly in pain, some time after he left and didn't come back until much later


	14. 'this is how it should be instead'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking game, take a shot everytime it says "if"

You couldn't sleep for the next few nights, thoughts had filled your mind and kept your brains busy. Derek had left after had gathered the strength after staring at Boyd's dead body for hours, he wasn't home and it was one of the reasons you couldn't sleep. Peter and others had told you how he used to run when something happened. When Kate burned their house, he ran, but came back to find his sister's killer who just happened to be Peter but it's not something to brag about. This is good enough reason to run away too

In need of some fresh air, you tip toed downstairs to the balcony but it didn't feel enough. You needed more. Sneaking to the stairway, you made your way to the first floor and sat down on the only step in front of the door. Inhaling the fresh air on the ground level. Waiting for the morning sun to rise, you waited. It was peaceful, never really been here. The only time, the last time you had been outside around here was just a quick way to the car and run to the loft, not having enough time to enjoy the surroundings. But behind the surrounding building you saw woods. Sure that you'd find your way back before it was too late, you took a walk there. 

You found a path that led to a barn, some way after the forest line. You went there, only to find a man standing there, looking at a spiral drawn on the metal plate put on as a wall. Without even thinking you went in for a hug. He instantly took you in, letting you in to his little world where he had been living in for the last days. "The last time their pack was here, I lost someone. She was my anchor back then" he said looking at the spiral

Peter had told you all about Paige and her death. You didn't quite know whether to say that or let him tell the story. The second one was the smarter choice to go with. "Which one killed her?" you asked thoughtlessly once again, this felt like go with the instinct moment

"She wasn't really killed. She was bitten but the bite didn't take and she died in my arms" he opened up to you, it was the closest to Derek you were probably ever going to get but it was worth it. Worth the eternal house arrest and for a week without food for sneaking out. "My last functional relationship" he tried to make a joke

"Isn't the crazy bitch as good of a girlfriend as one would think?" the sarcastic remark came out, you couldn't control it

He let out a small laugh for it. "I meant that it doesn't really work when I have feelings for someone else." he said. It was hard to say if it was thinking out loud or if you were meant to hear it

"Oh, okay..." he put his head above yours and slightly leaned on it. Not sure if it was a joke or if he needed something to lean against. The whole day was a big 'if - or - whether'. "You know, that is not as pleasurable for everyone as it is to you" you pointed out

"You precious little thing." He is definitely joking. "Think how well that day started. We could have spent the day in bed, I would have made you breakfast and then we would have been in each other's arms for until the nightfall. Talked about the past and present and the future. Weaknesses and strengths. Everything in between ground and the sky. Just the two of us"

"I believe you forgot the teenagers who live in the loft, all four of them, three of them" I quickly tried to fix it before he noticed but he didn't react or know how to

"No, I would have thrown them out for the day. Called Scott to take them out, it would have been just us two." he muttered, still leaning against your head on top of yours

"It is really hard to focus on your words when I can feel your jaw" you said, as a mood killer you are

"I like this" he said but leaned back looking at your eyes with his green ones. "and I like you Y/N." he smiled

"Derek, this..." you tried to say something back but he looked so vulnerable. All the pain in his eyes and his scent, it all screamed 'help me', 'I need help'

"I really do like you Y/N. Not just because you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen but even the flaws you show." this wasn't at all degrading. It sounded like a hamburger insult. Compliment - scold - praise. "You don't try to hide them. You are filled with mysteries and surprises. And for some reason they don't bother me, because I have this feeling that I'll get to learn them, every single one of them"

The eye contact was locked. There was no turning back now, seemed to be the context of what Derek had just said. "I am convinced that this is how things are suppose to be. You and me. Not Jennifer, or Deucalion, or any other people standing in our way. None of it. No restrictions, physical or mental but you and me. I feel like I am falling for you." His face came closer and closer to yours, "Stop me anytime you want" he said but you didn't stop him, although that would have been the reasonable option, which you ignored and went with feelings instead

The kiss was mixture of love, passion and gentleness. It got deeper and faster. 

You didn't even notice at first how he had opened his jeans until he was taking a small space in between to take off his shirt. Connecting your lips again. He lifted you up with his arms and your legs automatically wrapped around his waist, slowly lifting up the thin t-shirt you were wearing. The only thing you were wearing and he threw it on the ground. He laid you on the ground, planting kisses all over your body before the feeling, 'this is how it should be instead'


	15. To believe or not to believe

"We need to learn to fight!" Derek announced while phasing back and fort before his desk. Everyone was dressed to the occasion but you, for the lack of appropriate clothing. Not that you had any intention participation in the fighting camp

Watching the betas and Scott trying to attack the big bad Hale alpha made you laugh. Their skills were pathetic. He threw Isaac and Erica both to the other end of the room with a one swing of arm. "Like you could you better" Erica muttered. She had lost her boyfriend and it had transformed her into something bitter and resentful, unpleasant in general

"All I need to do is stay more than half a second" you rolled your eyes without moving your butt from the couch. Turning the page of the newest addition to the loft magazine collection next to Stiles who was playing with his phone

"I'd like to see you try" she got up from the floor and tried to attack again, only to end up like nothing had happened

"Show them how it's done" Derek winked from the up high desk he was on

"I've heard it's not good for man's self-esteem to lose to a girl" you turned the page again, skipping the article on 'how to know if your relationship is unhealthy' because you already knew it was. After what had happened with Boyd, Derek had been doing the best not to feel anything, and without any moral values or anything. That was the case when the sun was up, but the middle of the night cuddling sessions and 'I don't want to lose anyone else'-sex had almost gotten to be a regular thing. And it adding to your self loathing, he was avoiding the his girlfriend for many reasons, including that. Isaac had been kicked out to live with Scott, Erica was crashing everywhere, she was taking all out on the new single life she was living. If she wasn't a werewolf, it's most likely that her body would be lying somewhere in the gutter because of drug overdose as people would have been taking their turns on her unconscious body

"I'll buy you a book if you can beat me. What ever you want" he said, emphasizing the last four words. He would buy one anyways but he didn't want to make it seem like he was spoiling you

"Oh, you're on" you said and got up from the couch. From what you had been observing, the betas always attack on his upper body. He is great at covering it, but his lower half is always open to anything. And a minute into fake fighting, you tripped him and you jumped on him, pinning him down on the floor by a quick, light movement of your legs. Sitting on his chest, you whispered "sucker". As you got up with the words "that's how it's done", you earned murdering looks from Erica and adorable giggles from Isaac and Stiles while they watched Derek trying to get some feel back to his leg

That was pretty much the end of today's fight camp. The betas, Scott and Stiles left. Stiles took Cora out on a date tonight, without telling Derek but it's not like he would have bothered to fight him on that. Fighting on that would have meant that he wanted to keep Cora in and out of trouble but now, he was trying to empty out his loft after his inability to keep his pack safe

 

You heard a knock on your door late at night. "Since when have you knocked?" you asked as you put the book down

"Since when you almost knocked me off my feet this afternoon" he said as he closed the door. Taking his shirt off on his way to your bed and pulled down the zipper of his jeans

"Stop" you quickly protested, he should talk about this thing that's going on with him

He raised his brow and a smirk filled with disbelief took over his face. "It's nothing you have refused before" he said while opening the button

"That's before openly flirting in front of the teenagers"

"You flirt with me all the time in front of them" he commented, crossing his hands on his chest

"That's different. I'm not dating their teacher, plus I only do it now because it's expected from me" you smiled smugly, trying to defend the last piece of self pride you had left. You can't be just a nightly hook-up for this guy if you wanted more. And he needed to pull his shit together, Boyd died in his hands but it wasn't his fault. Unlike what happened to Katie, which was completely your fault for not having the needed control in that situation, at least that was your opinion. If for instance Cora had told the story to Isaac, which she had, he said that having no control was normal and had witnessed it happen to Erica and Boyd on their first full moon

If he hadn't been already driven by his urges, now he was looking for a way to distract you too. "So, what you are saying is that you don't want me anymore?" the disbelief turned to 'I take that as a challenge' smirk

"I'm not saying that I don't want you, I'm saying that I only do it so that the kids don't think anything is going on between us and that-"

"But there is something going on between us. If your plan is to not have them know what's going on, it's failing badly. I'm pretty sure even Stiles can sense how taken I am with you." he took a step closer but instead of backing away which would have been the normal response you tried to seem stern and not giving any sign of backing away for your cause

"Derek, you are not taken with me. You are taken with Jennifer, your girlfriend who you love very much" you said, fighting the urge to lick his every inch of perfectly toned torso. The way the ceiling light made shadows below his pecs and abs was amazing

"I never said I loved The crazy bitch" he said calmly, placing his glorious buttocks on the foot of the bed

Did he just say The crazy bitch, and why is it turning you on even more? "You also never said you loved me" you pointed out. Not that he had had any reason to say that. It was just innocent flirting, pity flirting, two hot make up sessions and almost regular hook-ups out of trying to bang it out of his system and your need of human contact

He took your hand in his and pulled you closer to him, this moment could have been more romantic and what ever he was going to say next, is a big risk on not being true. It could also be just need to get laid or something like that. He leaned his forehead against yours. He pulled away after a while and with a loving gaze he opened his mouth to whisper "I love you Y/N, at the moment you are the only thing that keeps me here. If it wasn't for you, I would have bailed to keep my betas safe."

His heart beat stayed steady, no jumps or anything like that. He maintained the gaze as he pulled you into his lap, well almost, your thighs were in his lap and legs otherwise straight. His other hand went around your waist, and the other one drew figures on your thigh. "I know that in this moment you might not believe me, but when we were talking about our future in the laundry room, I wasn't kidding. I want that future and I want it with you. Not Jennifer, or Kate, and I really do hope that you want it with me and not Peter or Deucalion" he said softly

His heart didn't jump in any part but you weren't sure. Should you believe him?


	16. Chapter 16

"I am not good at putting myself out there, ." you whispered to the dark prince charming in front of you. His green eyes had filled with hope, for the first time in a long time, and heartbeat's steady rhythm satisfied your graving for stability.

Derek chuckled as a smile rose to his lips, "Really, Y/N? Every single time you have opened your mouth has been quite upfront"

The steady heartbeats weren't enough to calm you anymore. For some reason his words upset you. "What do you know about me? My favorite color, food, movie, or even a song I like. Tell me."

It took a moment for him to even think of an answer. A moment to looking around for clues. A moment of unbearable silence. "I know you love your family and you'd do anything for it. You love to read, even though your nature isn't only libraries. Your nature is wild, carefully filed edges but fire underneath. But you used to read to your sister when she was younger and somehow you have managed to keep doing just in case a she comes by one day in need of a good story. You have hard time opening up to people because you had to keep your home-life a secret, so that nobody would take your sister away from you. Your whole life has been one wall after another, and since it's hard to break down those said walls, it's how you keep people who care about you near, and from running away. You make them chase the mystery, Y/N." Derek took a deep breath, and a long glance in to your slowly watering eyes, "your favorite color is green, the precise shade is birch leaves after rain. Favorite food is waffles, the ones you used to make for your sister, which is why it's the only food you know how to cook without a recipe. Movies? You don't watch them, the reason being they are never as good as books. And last, song, Carry on my wayward son by Kansas because of it's message to fight everyday harder and harder, and to be strong until your last breath. You listen to classic rock in general"

Not even a breath could leave your body. "I... I..." You were absolutely stunned, not a single reason to say no. "How?"

"I pay attention more than you think" he smiled

"But I haven't told you half of that stuff" you argued, with a smile on your lips, which for once wasn't bitter or tainted with sarcasm

"After Boyd died, you admired the birches more than other trees. You have cared for Cora more than anyone else would, because you know what's it like to care for a damaged small girl. I didn't mention this before, it's too obvious to say it out loud; Y/N, you are a good person. You can make people care, even a self-proclaimed demon-wolf. You brought me to care, no one has done that for seven years, after my family burned"

 

Severe deep breaths later you pulled yourself together, dried your eyes, and pulled yourself closer to him. Leaned on his forehead to kiss him deeply, but first you had to say it back "I love you, Derek Hale" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, but I have been in a really bad place for a long time. And I am sorry it was cut short but hope you like it and if you'd like for me to continue this further, let me know :)


End file.
